Property Management
Property Management is a side mission in Grand Theft Auto V. Overview After buying a purchasable property, the manager will occasionally text you to handle an issue involving the place. It can range from events such as protecting businesses from gangsters to driving shipments of product to the properties. The player can choose to participate in the activity or not. However, if the player does not help, the place will most likely lose profit income that week. Venues Available with Side Missions Main article: Properties in GTA V '' In order to unlock these random side missions, the player must purchase the properties listed below. Please notice that some establishments can be purchased only by certain characters (like Downtown Cab Co. available only for Franklin). After the purchase, the head manager of the venue will contact the player through e-mail, SMS or phone call to welcome him. *Pitchers *Tivoli Cinema *Tequi-la-la *Downtown Cab Co. *The Hen House *Smoke on the Water *Hookies *Cinema Doppler *Ten Cent Theater *Car Scrapyard Missions Available Here's a list of the possible missions available to the player. They usually trigger once every 3 days (needs confirmation) from any establishment and any random mission. The Special Taxi Fares are available only for the Downtown Cab Co., the rest of the missions are almost the same for the rest of the establishments. Please notice that these missions, as soon get triggered by the message/phone call, have time limit and will be eventually called off if the player take too long in responding the aid or decided not to. The managers then will send a message expressing disappointment for not having the support requested. *'Booze/Product Pick Up''' (Bars and Smoke on the Water). The manager of the venue will call the player whether he's available to deliver products to the place. After receiving the text/message, a P icon will appear where a truck (usually a Benson) is waiting. As soon the player gets into the vehicle, a timer and damage bar will appear, requesting to deliver the goods before time runs out and with the less damage possible. * Van retrieval '(Smoke on the Water only). The manager will request to have the van retrieved either from a deliverer involved in legal issues (player must lose the cops before returning the vehicle) or retrieve it from either a deliverer who bailed or a thief. *'Gang Assaults '''(Bars and Car Scrapyard).' The player will get contacted by a hysterical manager requesting help to deal with Gang members attacking the venue. As the P icon appear in the map, the player must head to deal with the situation by killing every gang member. As soon you approach the venue, the gang will be hostile and will attack the player on sight, however, after killing most members, some will try to flee, you must kill each of them to complete the mission. *'Paparazzi''' (Bars only). The manager will request the player to chase down and retrieve the phone and camera of the paparazzi that were roaming in the establishments. Usually, they're riding a Vader motorcycle. The player can either ram the bike and let the paparazzi drop the phone and camera or optionally kill them, albeit the manager will send a very upsetting message about having blood in their hands. To complete this mission sucessfully, the player must take down the paparazzi without great force (a slight touch will work with an average car). *'Robbers' (Bars and cinemas).' '''Some thieves have robbed your property and should you decide to support your manager, you must chase the robbers, take them down and retrieve the stolen income. They're usually armed with SMG's and will flee and shoot the player in sight. *'Flyer Promotions.' (Cinemas only) Michael should assist the management to distribute flyers through the city in a Mallard, activating the dispenser in determined places. After the task is done, the player must return the plane for a successful completion. *'Private Taxi Fare. (Downtown Cab Co. only) There are nine private fares that the manager from the company will deliver to Franklin via his Cellphone. Establishments with Vehicle Missions These establishments will not generate a steady weekly income, instead, the income depends on how much the player spend time doing these side missions for the business. Unlike the action missions described above, these missions can be done at leisure, with no time limit. *LSPD Auto Impound. After Franklin purchases this business right after completing all the Pulling Favors Strangers and Freaks missions, he can trigger randomly Towing Missions. The player will earn $500 per vehicle impounded without damage. *McKenzie Field Hangar. Right after Trevor purchase the hangar, the arms trafficking side missions will be available, on air by boarding the Cuban 800 or by land if getting on the Dune Buggy. Arms Trafficking Air missions involve Trevor dropping weapons packages into designated drop zones, and bombing competing arms runners. There are a total of five air trafficking missions to undertake. In order to unlock the next one, you must first unlock the one before it. Each air trafficking mission earns Trevor $7,000 before any bonus money is added on. After completing the five missions, they'll repeat once again randomly should the player decide to keep making them. The land missions involve also five unlockable missions involving retrieving packages from planes before rival gangs get them. Each land mission will earn Trevor $5,000. Unlike the other property management missions, these assignments are undertaken at the player's discretion and convenience; icons indicate when a specific mission is available. *Sonar Collections Dock. '''After any character purchases the Sonar Collections Dock, they will receive an email informing them of nuclear waste scattered around the oceans of San Andreas. Each individual waste will net the owner $23,000, with a $250,000 bonus after all 30 are collected, for a total of $940,000. After this, however, the dock will cease to bring in any income. *The player is able to complete Taxi driver missions at Downtown Cab Co, however this feature is available at all times, as any of the three characters, not just Franklin. The distance, the speed to get there and the driving skill all contribute to payment. It can range between $20 and $300. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Sometimes a business will not call the player no matter how much time passes, the business will still maintain a steady revenue stream. It seems that the glitch is related to buying more than one business for each character (it is unknown if this applies to businesses that do not call the player such as McKenzie Field Hangar), which can render it impossible to perform property missions. *Manual or limited profits properties doesn't need management in order to keep the maximum incomes. This also includes the Vanilla Unicorn, doesn't require management, even if it's an automatic profit property. *The plane mission for the cinemas is similar to the GTA Vice City's mission Dildo Dodo. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions